Second Chapter
by sunkist1212000
Summary: Second Chapter just finished!


Chapter Two-Cheers Fan fiction  
  
Please respond! Just please tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Sam and Diane spent the rest of the afternoon together. It was just like old times except even better. They planned a romantic picnic in the park. They couldn't stop talking about the baby they were going to have.  
  
Sam: I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl.

Diane: I don't know but I can't wait to take it to the opera.

Sam: And I can't wait to take it to baseball games.

Diane: And reading it Charles Dickens every night.

Sam: And taking it sailing . . . it sounds like we're getting a dog or something.

Diane (chuckles): Yes, I guess it does. Whatever the baby is, I am going to love it with all my heart. This is the best thing that has ever happened to us. (She hugs Sam)

Sam (letting go): You said it, now let's start eating. (Sam gives Diane the bag of grapes that she packed for them.)

Diane (starts to eat the grapes): This picnic is so romantic. I love how-- OH MY GOD! (Diane pulls out a sparkling diamond ring out of the bag of grapes) Sam it's beautiful!

Sam (chuckles): Diane, will you marry me? (Holds his breathe and hopes she actually says yes)

Diane (smiles): Oh of course I will! (Sam slides the ring on her finger and then they kiss)  
  
Back at the bar later that night. . .  
  
Woody: What do you guys think I should get for Kelly for our 1st anniversary tomorrow night?

Cliff: Well, according to Hallmark, the first anniversary gift should be china.

Woody: I don't know Mr. Claven. I don't think I can afford to buy Kelly a country.

Cliff: No . . . Woody, you see . . .

Woody: I think Hallmark should revise their list of gifts. Come on, a country? Gifts these days. It's not like money grows on trees!  
  
Suddenly Carla walks up to Norm and Cliff and attempts to rip out their hair. She is furious  
  
Carla (pulling their hair): Ok, whose idea was it to draw a mustache on me!

Norm (scared to death): I swear it was Cliff! It was Cliff!

Cliff: No it wasn't! I would never do something that uncivilized!

Carla: Clavin! You're dead! (She starts hitting his back and Norm and Woody get a hold of her)

Frasier: Calm yourself down.

Carla: Postal boy over here made me look like a fool!

Frasier: Carla, is something else bothering you?

Carla: Isn't it no secret that something is always bothering me?

Frasier: Carla . . . lets go into Sam's office and talk.

Carla: Frasier there is nothing wrong with me.

Frasier: I'll put a kick me sign on Cliff's back . . .

Carla: Deal (they walk into Sam's office).

Frasier (sitting on the couch): So what's on your mind?

Carla: Alright, alright. It's just that, I still can't believe Sam and the sticklady are having a kid. I never thought Sam would go that far.

Frasier: This might sound crazy, but are jealous Carla?

Carla: I am not! Why would I be jealous of the stick?

Frasier: You're right, go on.

Carla: Anyway, I just don't get why they even like each other. Whenever they're around each other they're usually fighting. I thought we finally got rid of her but she's back. She's like a mosquito . . . always in your face . . .

Frasier: Never goes away. . .

Carla: Sucks all the fun out of everything

Frasier and Carla (together): Ewww . . .  
  
While Carla and Frasier were talking about how much they despised Diane Chambers, Sam and Diane were on their way to Cheers to tell everyone about their engagement. Then they were going up to Melvil's for dinner.  
  
Sam and Diane are in Sam's corvette on their way to Cheers  
  
Diane: Do you think everyone will want to see us engaged again?

Sam: No . . . but since when do you care about what others think?

Diane: Oh, well, remember the last time I came back to Boston? Everyone was upset when we announced our engagement.

Sam: Don't worry about them sweetheart. Things are gonna be different this time. They're gonna have to accept it one way or another.

Diane: Yes, I guess you're right. I just lost my head for second.

Sam: I do that all the time (they both chuckle).  
  
Sam and Diane eventually get to the bar. They can hardly wait to announce their engagement.  
  
Sam (walking into Cheers holding Diane's hand): Hey everybody! You remember Diane don't ya?

Bar: Yeah.

Sam: Good because we're getting married (the bar is hesitant but soon starts to clap to congratulate them)! And this time it's gonna happen (everyone starts to laugh)!

Norm: We saw it coming Sammy. You're not by any chance leaving are you?

Sammy: No Norm I'm staying right here.

Norm (lets out a deep breath): Good. Cliff, pass the pretzels.

Woody: So what have you been up to Miss Chambers?

Diane: Oh nothing really. I just started a new book but it's far from being finished. What about you Woody?

Woody: I'm running for mayor of Boston!

Diane (speechless): . . . really?

Woody: Yeah, just think of what I can do for this city . . .

Diane: Oh Woody you'll make Boston the best city there ever was and I'm sure of that.

Woody: Thanks Miss Chambers. Anyway, I want to ask you something.

Diane: What is it?

Woody: Well, I heard you're pregnant and I was just wondering when a pregnant woman starts to get fat because Kelly's pregnant and she's worried about not fitting into her clothes. Do you know the answer to that?

Diane (uneasy): Uhh . . .  
  
While Diane is trying to answer Woody's question, Sam is talking to Norm and Cliff.  
  
Sam: Where's Carla? Did she leave?

Norm: No, she's in your office with Frasier.

Sam (curiously): Doing what?

Cliff: Well, Carla got really angry about something so Frasier talking to her about it.

Sam: Hmm, I wonder it is (he knocks on his office door.) Carla? Frasier? Can I come in?

Frasier (opening the door): Sure Sam (lets him in. Carla and Frasier can't stop laughing. They've been making jokes about Diane this whole time.).

Sam: What's all the commotion? Cliff said you were angry about something?

Carla: Oh it was nothing Sam. Where have you been all day? (gets serious) The stick better not be here Sammy.

Sam (uneasy): Well . . .

Carla: Sammy, say it ain't so?

Sam (quickly): She's here in the bar Carla and we're getting married.

Carla (screams): NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Frasier: Carla, get a hold of yourself!

Carla: This is the worst day of my life! The hound has died!

Diane (peeking her head in the room): Sam, we're going to be late for our dinner reservations upstairs. Oh, hello Carla. Hello Frasier. I was wondering where you two were.

Carla (hiding behind Sam): I hope you're happy you sick lady! The hound is gone and it's all because of you!

Sam: Carla, you're just gonna have to deal with me and Diane together.

Carla: It's just so gross.

Diane: Carla, why can't you be happy for us?

Sam: Yeah, Carla why can't you?

Carla (frustrated): Alright, ALRIGHT! I guess it's ok you and the stick are together (her face makes a grimace).

Diane: Thank-you Carla. I know that was hard for you to do.

Sam: Yeah Carla, thanks a lot. (Carla walks out. Soon Sam, Diane, and Frasier walk out.)

Frasier: Congratulations to both of you (they say thanks).

Diane: It's nice to see you Frasier.

Frasier: You too Diane (Sam and Diane start to walk up to Melvil's).

Frasier (walking back to his barstool): I hate her.  
  
At Melvil's . . .  
  
John Allen Hill: Hello Saaam. Do you have a reservation?

Sam: Yes I do. Sam Malone, party of two.

John: Oh this should be good, follow me (he leads them to the table where they usually sit at).

Diane: It doesn't sound like you and that man is very fond of each other does it?

Sam: Yeah, well, I have a right not to like him.

Diane: And what is that?

Sam (trying to change the subject): Man, something good is cooking back there in the kitchen (Diane chuckles).

Diane: I think it's coming from somewhere else (she plays with his tie. Sam chuckles and they look into each others eyes. They kiss).

John: No making out in my restaurant (Sam and Diane break away). It's disgusting and distracting to the customers.

Sam: I forgot to tell you John, me and Diane are getting married.

John: Whoop-d-doo for you but that doesn't excuse you from my no make out rule (he walks away disgusted).  
  
Back at the bar . . .  
  
(Reader: You might remember the Frasier episode where Sam says to Frasier that Rebecca got dumped by Don because he struck it rich. I've decided to add to that storyline in my fanfic. This is where I add Rebecca into my story. Hope you like it.)  
  
Rebecca (walks in all drunk): Hey everybody.

Norm: Hey Rebecca. Where have you been?

Rebecca: I don't know Norm, I feel like getting an ice cream cone thanks.

Carla: Look it everyone, Becks is drunk.

Rebecca (cries out): Why did Don have to dump me!? I thought I had finally found the guy for me and then he strikes it rich by finding a million dollars in his toilet pipe! I am such a loser!

Carla: Look at it this way Rebecca, now that you don't have a boyfriend any longer, you don't have to keep shaving your mustache.

Rebecca: Yeah, you're right Carla. Thanks, I didn't realize that (she staggers over to the bathroom).  
  
The phone rings . . .  
  
Woody (answers the phone): Hello, Cheers.

Man on the other line: Hello, is Sam Malone there?

Woody: Not at the moment. He's upstairs having dinner with his fiancé. Who is this?

Man on the other line: This is his Uncle Larry.

Woody (surprised): What a coincidence! I have an Uncle Larry too. I knew Sam and I were somehow related!

Uncle Larry: You see—

Woody (interrupts him): --Do you remember that horseshow back in Hanover?

Uncle Larry: Listen, I don't think I would be related to you. I've never been to Hanover or whatever you call it. Anyway, I really need to talk to Sam. I have some urgent news to tell him. Would you mind if you could ask him to pick up the phone to talk to me?

Woody: Sure, I'll go get him, hold on (Woody runs up to Melvil's and finds Sam and Diane cuddling in the booth).

Woody: Sam, your Uncle Larry is on the phone and he needs to talk to you.

Sam (confused): O . . . k. Excuse me for a second sweetheart (Sam gets up).

Diane (uneasy): I hope its good news.

Sam: Yeah so do I (he walks downstairs to Cheers with Woody).  
  
Sam (picking up the phone): Hey Uncle Larry, how are you?

Uncle Larry: Oh, well, I've been better. Sam I have something to tell you.

Sam (scared): What is it?

Uncle Larry: Well . . .  
  
Do you like it? Please tell me what you think. I love having support from  
readers!


End file.
